


precious metal

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: The man laying casually on the blanket, head resting on his lap, took a deep breath and looked out toward the sky. “You said anything and this is what I wanted.”
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 24





	precious metal

“This is lame, Sett…” disguising his embarrassment of being shown such affection in a public setting with this remark.

The man laying casually on the blanket, head resting on his lap, took a deep breath and looked out toward the sky. “You said _anything_ and this is what I wanted.”

Aphelios found it suspicious that Sett insisted on having an evening picnic, complete with small cakes, biscuits, and warm tea and wine to snack on while they looked at the sky. Everything was so delicate, which made Aphelios uncomfortable. He knew Sett better than anyone and _delicate_ wasn’t exactly his style. In fact, he wasn’t subtle or delicate about anything, so all of this was puzzling to him.

The golden hues of light from the sun danced across the sky and they began to transform into an array of warm and pastel colors, the deep blue of the night starting to peak up from the horizon line, making Aphelios smile softly to himself.

“You really like the night sky right, mooncake?”

Aphelios rolled his eyes and looked down at his partner, hesitating, captivated by his handsome face before giving his response, “Yes. I think it’s beautiful.”

Sett yawned and stretched out his arms and legs, flexing his body before settling back into a relaxed pose.

Aphelios reached for a small cake on the tray before him.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?”

The cake, once headed for his lips changed courses as it was swiftly shoved into Sett’s mouth, sharp teeth grazing against his fingers, he felt Sett’s powerful grip on wrist, holding his hand there as he wrapped his tongue around his fingers, sucking off every last drop of icing.

Aphelios squeezed his legs together and tugged his arm away, looking around as others passed by the path.

“Sett…” he furrowed his eyebrows flustered, he closed his eyes, “What if someone--”

He felt that familiar hot breath on his lips, “Sees?” A deep baritone fills his ears, his senses overwhelmed as he observes Sett on his knees before him. Aphelios leaned himself back, catching a glimpse of Sett’s chest and abdomen as the loose fabric of his shirt hung down. He looked away and gulped.

Sett pulled back and sat next to him chuckling deeply before taking huge gulps of red wine, catching the few drops that streamed out of the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and lazily lapping up the drops with his tongue. 

The wine stained his tongue a deep red color that contrasted beautifully with the warm tone of his skin. Aphelios could feel the alcohol he had sipped earlier getting to his head, leaving a stain of rouge on his cheeks.

“What’s the problem, bunny?” Sett glanced around the small riverside park. The sun had nearly set, the bulbs of the lamps lining the walkway illuminating a soft warm light. Most visitors had left the area by now and the evening chill was starting to pick up.

Aphelios gripped the edges of his sleeves with his fingers, fidgeting with it a bit before looking up to Sett and mumbling through the thick scarf wrapped around his neck.

“..h-home..”

Sett’s ears twitched and perked up, leaning in closer he pressed himself closer to Aphelios’ side as he asked for him to repeat what he said.

Aphelios gulped, mouth a bit dry, “Take...me home?” He was too shy to look at his partner as he spoke and opted to look at the reflection of lights in the now dark river.

It was silent for a moment before Aphelios felt the warm embrace of Sett’s arms around him, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth. Breathing deeply and inhaling his scent, Aphelios could feel the tension start to leave his body, forgetting where he was he let out of soft moan.

Sett immediately chuckled and buried his face into his neck, “Is there something you want, Aphelios?”

Sett had a laundry list of cutesy, silly nicknames for his partner but nothing sent Aphelios over the edge more than when Sett called him by his own name in that teasing voice.

“Sett, please…” he licked his lips. 

_Maybe I drank more wine than I thought._

He turned his neck to his lover, brushing his lips against his as he whispered out, “Please, take me home.”

Sett licked his lips, smiling, Aphelios could see how his tongue rested in his protruding canine, sending a shiver down his back.

He quickly gathered up all of their things and held his hand out for Aphelios, gripping his hand tightly and pulling him up. Exiting the park, Sett smacked his ass before interlacing their fingers together.

Aphelios frowned and looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed, “Sett…”

Sett paid no mind to his objection and looked over to him and winked.

\------

Opening the door and throwing the keys on the counter and the food and blanket on the counter, Sett felt a push as his back met with the wall. Surprised he blinked a few times and held his arms up.

“Woah, woah, woah, what is _this_ mooncake.”

Aphelios rolled his eyes and continued to push his arms down as he planted small kisses on his neck. As serious as ever Aphelios, he grumbled something about ‘toying with me in public’ and started sucking on his neck hard.

Sett closed his eyes and smiled smugly, “Careful there, bunny. I haven’t seen you this aggressive in quite some time.” Accepting the affection from his partner he sighed and continued, “Needy? Yes, you’re always quite needy though in this department, begging me to fuck your tight hole with that tight ass up in the air waiting for me.” He reached back and squeezed his ass hard, getting a sharp moan from Aphelios in return.

Aphelios overcome with arousal, started rubbing himself on Sett, feeling how excited he was too.

“What’s come over you tonight?” he cocked an eyebrow and looked down to him.

Aphelios pulled back a bit, peeling off his layers of warm clothing, his jacket, scarf, gloves. He placed them on the counter and turned back to Sett, shaking his head.

“I...don’t know, just seeing you...so soft…” he traced his slender fingers over Sett’s face, down to his neck, down the grooves of his shirt. 

Sett reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over head. Aphelios quickly moved back to feel his body, his warmth, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a lazy kiss.

“You know…” he glanced back over to their bedroom, clearing his throat, “I...got you a little something.”

Sett flashed a smile and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Aphelios’s waist, Aphelios running his hands down his chiseled arms, feeling the grooves from all of the scars on his skin before resting his hands on top off Sett’s.

Sett nuzzled his head into Aphelios’s neck when he heard a soft _click_ and the cool press of metal against his wrist. His head popped up to see a very amused Aphelios who was stifling a laugh, hovering one hand over his mouth to suppress it.

He cleared his throat, “Don’t be scared,” he tugged on the other end of the shiny handcuff.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he winked and started walking toward their bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I will update with the ~steamy~ stuff this week. <3


End file.
